


Cuddles

by Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns/pseuds/Let_bijohns_be_bi_johns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short fluff to brighten you day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> The original is on my DA it was a commission so y'know  
> http://mog-the-queer.deviantart.com/art/Cuddles-431773108

"John!" Sherlock yelped as he padded through, wrapped up in a sheet.  
"Mm?" He asked looking up from his paper.  
"Can I have a hug?" He asked quietly, smiling shyly at John. John blinked at Sherlock and looked at his paper then at Sherlock again.  
"Y-yeah, sure" He said, standing up and hugged him in a friendly fashion. Sherlock smiled and held him tight, pulling him over the sofa, pulling him down so John was lying on top of him.   
John didn't protest and cuddled the man beneath him, finding his pale skin cold.  
"God, you're cold" He mumbled, rubbing the cold, exposed flesh mindlessly. Sherlock smiled as the friction warmed him up.  
"And you're warm, you always are" He chuckled and nuzzled his cheek gently, John smiled and sat up, pulling his jumper off.  
"Sit up" John murmured, Sherlock did so and John pulled the thick woolly jumper over Sherlocks head and pulled the younger man close as he pulled the blanket up, smiling softly as they cuddled.

They spent most of the morning cuddling and talking about cases and lack of them at current.


End file.
